When Little Girls Grow Up
by Crimson Idealist
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Molly has her first date, and her two dads aren't too happy about it.


\/p>

When Little Girls Grow Up

Disclaimer: Matt, Molly, and Mohinder belong to Tim Kring. Jamie is mine.

Author's Note: Thank you to Jen for the betaread.

"I hate this," Matt Parkman grumbled.

Mohinder Suresh glanced up from his book to see the policeman pacing back and forth in front of their living room window. After walking back and forth three times, he stopped and parted the blinds to peek down at the parking lot below. It didn't seem to matter if he could see anything or not. Growling, he let go of the blinds with an audible pop and resumed his pacing.

"You know, Matthew, wearing a hole in the carpet isn't going to make tonight go any faster," Mohinder said.

Matt stopped walking. With a sigh, he stomped over to the couch and dropped onto the cushions. He ran his hands over his face as he slumped in the seat.

"Have I mentioned I hate this?" he asked.

Mohinder went back to his book, a smile on his face. "Three times in the last thirty minutes, I believe."

"That's it. We can't let her go." Mohinder looked up again to see Matt leaning forward. Matt continued, not waiting for an answer. "I can make her stay."

Mohinder narrowed his eyes. "No, you will not. She deserves some normalcy."

"Yeah, but does it have to be this kind of normalcy? She's too young for this kind of normalcy."

Despite himself, Mohinder chuckled. "She's sixteen, Matthew. Most sixteen-year-old girls do this."

"But they're not my sixteen-year-old girl." Matt stood and started to pace in front of the window again. He paused to peer out the window. "I don't trust this guy."

"Why? You met him when you returned him to his family."

"He's sixteen. Do I need a better reason than that?"

Mohinder's laugh reverberated off the walls. "Matthew, you were sixteen once, you know."

The blinds snapped back into place. "Exactly my point." Matt turned around to face Mohinder. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Believe it or not, I trust Molly. She's a smart girl. She's dealt with tougher things than going to the movies with a boy her age." Mohinder closed his book and regarded Matt with a calm eye.

While his words may have sounded calm, his insides felt anything but. True, Mohinder did trust Molly, but he barely knew anything about this Jamie boy. He knew the boy could teleport and that Molly was the one who found him, but that was about it. His heart pounded at the thought of Molly being alone with this boy. However, they had talked to Molly about boys before (and what a strange and uncomfortable experience that was). She would be all right. He was sure of it.

The deep ring of their door bell pulled Mohinder out of his thoughts. He took a deep breath as he stood. He nodded to Matt and they both crossed the room to answer the door. 

Mohinder grabbed the doorknob and glared at Matt. "Remember what you promised Molly," he said in a low voice.

"I know, I know, no reading his mind. But, damn if it isn't tempting."

Satisfied, Mohinder opened the door to see a young man with big, brown eyes and long dark brown hair standing in the hallway. Jamie Laughlin wasn't very tall or very threatening-looking. He actually looked like a good gust of wind could blow him away. Jamie swallowed, stuffed his hands into his back pockets, and forced a smile on his face.

"Hi, Dr. Suresh, Officer Parkman," he said, nodding to each one. "Molly ready to go?"

"Almost. Come in, Jamie." Mohinder stepped back to let the young man inside.

"Thanks." He walked in and Mohinder closed the door.

Matt gestured to the couch. Jamie sat down, rubbing his hands on his jeans. He kept the smile on his face.

"So," Matt began. "What are you two going to see?"

"That new action flick that just opened."

Matt arched an eyebrow. "What's that rated?"

Jamie gulped. "PG-13, sir."

Mohinder sat down in his chair. He leaned forward, grinning at Jamie. "Molly has to be home by eleven. Will the movie be over by then?"

"Yes, sir."

The door at the end of the hallway opened and closed. Mohinder looked up to see Molly Walker heading down the hall. It was his turn to gulp. Her brown hair was swept up off her shoulders, and the subtle make-up she wore brought out her blue eyes. Part of Mohinder wanted to curse Claire for teaching his little girl how to wear make-up. The other half of him realized she looked beautiful.

"Hi, Jamie. Ready to go," she said.

Jamie released the breath he'd been holding as he jumped up. He turned and watched her walk into the room. When she reached him, he took her hand. Matt cleared his throat, and Jamie immediately dropped her hand.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Matt." She hugged him, and then Mohinder. Stepping back, she gave them a bright smile. "See you guys tonight."

"Eleven o'clock," Matt reminded her.

"I know, Matt. We won't be late, I promise." She led Jamie out the door.

Matt and Mohinder followed. Leaning on either side of the doorjamb, they watched their little girl head down the hall, holding hands with Jamie.

"You don't have any excuse for being late, young man! You teleport her home if you have to!" Matt called down the hall.

Mohinder glared at him. "Very subtle, officer."

Matt sighed, his brown eyes watching the elevator. "I'm not ready for this."

Mohinder turned back in time to see the elevator doors close. "Neither am I. At least we don't have to worry about college for another two years."

"I'd rather not think about that, Mohinder." With that, the two men walked back inside and closed the door. It was going to be a long night for the both of them.

\/p> 


End file.
